The Last Warriors of the Pride
by Lily3
Summary: This is the beginning of a multiple chapter story. It is a tale of action, adventure, intrigue, romance, and drama. It takes place during Harry's 7th year at Hogwart's amidst the violenc of the war with Voldemort. I hope you enjoy reading this. Pleas


The Last Warriors of the Pride

  


  


  


The large hall, where the American Ministry of Magic convened, was filled to capacity. At the front of the hall sat the Minister of Magic, Andrew Fox. Fox was has a brilliant man in his early 40's, who wore a three piece suit under his navy blue wizard robes. He had sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes that were magnified by the tiny round glassed that he wore and a strong chin that added to his already distinguished appearance. Fox stood up and moved to the microphone. Excitement hung heavily in the air, as the audience awaited Fox's speech. 

Newspaper reporters from all over the US were there, as well as correspondents and camera men from the Wizards National Television Network to witness the Ministers speech. After clearing his throat, Fox began to speak. "My fellow wizards, witches, and Americans, today we have achieved our greatest victory to date in the war against Lord Voldemort. Only three short hours ago, the last of the Dark Wizards who threatened America, were convicted and transported to Azkaban Prison." 

The previously silent audience, erupted into gales of cheers, praises, screams of elation and sighs of relief. Fox smiled warmly and tears of joy escaped down his face. He allowed them to carry on for some minutes before raising his hands as a signal for them to quiet down.

"Yes, my friends, the threat of the Dark Lord taking a grasp upon America is no more. Since his return to power three years ago, we have all fought diligently to stand united, to protect our families, but most of all to protect the nation which we all love so dearly. However, there is one among us who has been invaluable, in this war. One who at the age of 17, came face-to-face with the awful powers of Lord Voldemort, survived, and brought us the information regarding his re-emergence. One who, by the age of 18, had risked life and limb in her duties as an Auror to ensure our freedom. One who, now only 19 years of age, has proven herself to be the bravest, most intellectual, and most devoted warrior in American history. Ladies and gentlemen I am speaking of none other than our chief Auror, Ms. Arianna Lucas." Fox pointed to a young woman, who was seated in the front row wearing crimson robes over a black dress, as the room once again shook with the thunderous applause of the overjoyed citizens.

Arianna stood up, smiled and waved cheerfully to the crowd. She was average in height, and had a pleasingly curvaceous figure. Her shining, black hair fell in waves to the middle of her back . Her pale skin, contrasted greatly with her hair, but this contrast gave her a naturally untamed, almost fierce look. Arianna looked nothing at all like the other Aurors, who were all grizzled and looked ancient from the strain of battle. The only thing that defiled her glowing, youthful appearance were her eyes. Those once fiery green eyes, had become rather gray, from the sight to the numerous horrors she had witnessed. Arianna was a model of strength and courage to every American witch and wizard that knew her name. 

"Ms. Lucas, if you will please join me up here at the podium," Fox said, beckoning her to the stage. Arianna proudly ascended the stairs of the stage and took her place next to Fox. "For your courage, fortitude, and fidelity to our cause, I would like to present to you, Ms. Arianna Lucas, the highest honor that can be bestowed upon a member of the America wizarding community, the Ministry's Medal of Honor." An attendant came forward with an open box containing a large, golden medallion with an engraving of the American Eagle, clutching a wand and a broom in it's claws . Fox removed the medal and placed it around Arianna's neck. Tears of joy were running down Arianna's cheeks. The audience was shouting for her to speak, so after handing her a hand-kerchief, Fox stepped out from in front of the microphone.

Arianna took a deep breath and spoke, "Friends, I will treasure this honor for all of my days, but I must say that without the support of the public, I would not have earned it. We have all worked hard, and many gave their lives for this cause. All I did, was fight passionately for what I believe in. However, I can not rest yet. America may be safe and united against Voldemort, but the forces of darkness, are growing ever stronger in Europe. Many of the European Ministries lack the organization and the support that they need from their countrymen to win the war. We have won our battle, but the war is far from over. It is for this reason, that I will be traveling to England, the hotbed of Voldemort's activities, to help their Ministry develop new battle strategies and rally support for our cause. While there I will also be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, because the children are the future and if they are not prepared to defend themselves then all will truly be lost. I thank you again, for your hard work and your faith in me. God bless you all and God bless America." Arianna finished and the room was filled with joyous accolades from the people. 

After the assembly was finished, Minister Fox called Arianna into his office for her pre-mission briefing.

"I can't believe we've done it, Arianna." Fox said taking a seat behind his desk.

"It is amazing, Andrew." Arianna said brightly, sitting on the sofa. "All of our hard work is finally beginning to pay off."

"Now if we can just get those, damn Europeans to cooperate with one another, maybe we can finally end this war," Fox said angrily. "If it weren't for that blundering fool, Fudge, Voldemort could have been wiped out within a matter of months at the most."

"So many lives would have been saved, if he would have swallowed his pride and admitted that Voldemort had returned," Arianna said quietly.

"Yes," Fox agreed. "And if Fudge's incompetence wasn't bad enough, those foolish prejudices that they have against, werewolves, half-giants and house-elves, has also cost them dearly. They were some of our strongest allies in this war. I just don't understand, how they could be so superficial." Fox said heatedly.

"They're not all Old School, Andrew. Take Albus Dumbledore for example,"

"Dumbledore is the exception, the man is a genius," Fox interrupted.

"Anyway, he knew right any what he had to do in order to fight Voldemort successfully. He has ignored all of the prejudices that society set up and enlisted the aid of a number of werewolves and half-giants, and if it weren't for that silly brainless law, he would have trained a whole infantry of House-elves to fight too."

"If it weren't for Dumbledore's efforts and wisdom Europe would surely be totally under Voldemort's control right now."

The horrible realization that this statement caused, created a terrible silence in the room. Finally Arianna spoke.

"So how much longer before I can apparate?" she asked.

"You still have two hours, before they are expecting you in Hogsmead. Which means that you have time for lunch. My treat." he said with a smile.

After he had called the kitchen and ordered their lunch, Arianna spoke. 

"Andrew, thank you," she said almost tearfully.

"For what? Lunch? It's just cold-meat sandwiches and soda," he said jokingly.

"No, for arranging everything for me. This chance to end the warm and establish harmony among the nations, means more to me than you can imagine," she tightened her throat while she spoke, in order to keep from crying.

Fox moved from behind his desk and took a seat next to Arianna on the sofa. 

Placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "This is the least I could do for you, Arianna. After all you are one of the few people in this world that has not let Voldemort crush your spirit. In fact, I think he has foolishly created in you an enemy that is as strong as Harry Potter."

Arianna turned to face him, "Do you mean that Andrew?"

"Of course I do. Your grandfather didn't call you his Little Lioness for just any old reason." Arianna smiled weakly, at the mention of her deceased Grandfather. "You have something inside of you that Voldemort could never have."

"A heart," Arianna interjected, trying to be sarcastic.

"Much more than that, dear. You have a love for Life that he could never understand. After all that you have been through, you have refused to become embittered. You can still sing, and dance, and smile. You appreciate all of the little things, that so many people ignore. There are very few people like you out there, and as long as we still have people like you, Dumbledore, and Potter, Voldemort can never truly win." Fox squeezed her shoulder lightly and gave her a friendly smile.

This statement, renewed the glow of pride and courage the Arianna normally radiated.

Her smile returned to her face and she said "Thank you, old Friend."


End file.
